Odd Couple
by MissKirstieRAdams
Summary: NOW RATED M. Yes they were an odd couple. But they made each other happy. CHAPTERS 4 & 5 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick idea that came to me this morning. _Might_ turn this into a series of odd couples at a later date.**

* * *

><p>People often wondered how the elegant, professional DNA expert could have possibly fallen for the sarcastic, scruffy CSI that worked trace so quickly. The truth was; no one knew. Not even the pair themselves. But as time went on their friends and family noticed subtle changes in their behaviour.<p>

_His_ snarky comments almost totally disappeared.

_She_ developed a sense of humour.

_He _became professional and refined.

_She_ became light-hearted and almost care free.

_His _polo shirts, jeans and sneakers became sharp suits, dress shirts and black shoes.

_Her _dark suits and high heels became colourful tops, white or cream trousers and ballet pumps.

_His_ hair was cut shorter and styled,

_Her_ hair was allowed to grow longer and hang down her back in loose ringlets.

_He_ smiled more frequently,

_She _smiled more frequently.

_He_ chuckled,

_She_ giggled.

_They_ kissed.

Yes Natalia Boa Vista and Timothy Speedle _were_ an odd couple. But they made each other happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Domestically In Love might not be updated now until after the weekend as I turn 18 on Saturday and i'm busy party planning. Please Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't planning on doing another chapter for this but hey what the hell.**

* * *

><p>She gasped as he entered her; filling her to the brim. He was slow and passionate in his movements unlike her previous partner who was always rough. Her name left his lips in an almost inaudible whisper as they climaxed together. He softly got up off of the bed and kissed her before heading into her on-suite bath room to shower.<p>

"Stay." She whispered as he started pulling his clothes on; water still dripping from his short hair. "Please?" He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist; pulling her in for a deep kiss. She fiddled with the zipper on his trousers before letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of the jeans and allowed her to guide him towards the double bed. She snuggled up to his chest; breathing in his scent of cinnamon, coffee, sea water and something that was just... him.

"Good morning Eric." Horatio greeted as his CSI jogged up the steps of the MDPD building. "Did you have a nice evening?" Eric caught Yelina's eye as she appeared next to his boss.

"Yeah thanks H. I did." He said. Horatio nodded and greeted Yelina before heading inside. "Hello beautiful." Eric said; stepping closer to the PI. "I missed you this morning."

"Sorry. I got called in." She replied in a whisper.

"Hey don't worry about it okay?" He replied. "You can make it up to me by making tea tonight." A bright smile crossed the woman's features and she looked around them before kissing his cheek.

"See you later." She whispered.

"Love you." He replied as she left him standing on the steps. He spun around and saw his boss standing there with one eyebrow raised.

"You kept that quiet." Horatio said.

"H I...

"Don't bother Eric. Just three words... Don't hurt her."

"Never H." Eric replied; breathing a sigh of relief as Horatio nodded and went inside.

Horatio never knew _how_ his brother's wife fell in love with his wife's brother but he was glad that they made each other happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A little treat for you all!**

* * *

><p>Nobody ever knew how their favourite M.E fell for a man who was young enough to be her son. But over time their friends and colleagues noticed certain changes around the workplace.<p>

_He_ started to work longer hours and became more focused on the tasks he was set.

_She_ worked less and started to actually go home on time instead of hours later.

_He_ grew up in so many different ways and although he still joked and pranked he was never as childish as he once was.

_She_ went the opposite way and became more playful and less strict or stern with her colleagues. Yes she still scolded them but not as often as she once did.

_He_ helped her experience thrill seeking in the form of surfing or diving.

_She_ helped him experience fine dining and opera.

_He_ learnt to settle down and start planning for the future.

_She_ learnt to start living each day to the full as if it was her last.

_His_ smiles came without having to tell jokes or pull pranks.

_Her_ smiles came naturally, without her having to force them.

_Their_ smiles lit up entire rooms when they were together or speaking on the phone.

Yes Eric Delko and Alexx Woods _did_ make an odd couple but they made each other happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the Ryan chapter. I struggled with this one because Ryan has been paired with a lot of characters so I hope that I pulled this one off.**

* * *

><p>The knock on his front door interrupted the movie on his TV screen. Sighing; the young man paused the film and padded into his kitchen; grabbing his keys and unlocking his front door. His eyes widened when he saw the other man stood on his doorstep with a six pack of beer and a small smile on his face.<p>

"You came home." The younger man whispered. "You came back to me."

"I'm only here for tonight." The man on the doorstep whispered. "I have to back in the morning."

"Come in." Ryan said softly.

* * *

><p>Ryan moaned when his alarm buzzed. He smiled as he remembered the previous night and rolled over to snuggle up to his lover. He sighed when he discovered that his late-night visitor was long gone. The mattress wasn't even still warm. It was the same thing every three weeks; his boyfriend would show up, give him one of the best nights of his life and then disappear again without a trace. Ryan liked it that way. Despite everything it suited him that he still had the house to himself, he could sing in the shower without anyone hearing, and he could stretch out in his double bed at the end of a long day and hog all the quilt. He didn't have to worry about another human in the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Nobody else understood but that was okay because the pair did. Jake understood that Ryan was scared to commit and Ryan understood that Jake needed something constant in his life for when he was not on operations. The arrangement suited both men perfectly as Ryan Wolfe didn't have to worry about settling down too soon, and Jake Berkley had someone to go home to.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said; this one was a tricky one to write. Please review and PM me if you have a pairing you would like to see! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This one was a really fun one to write so i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>She loved him, She truly did and she wasn't scared to say it anymore. Yes he was over a foot taller than her, yes he liked her cooking a bit too much but size and height didn't matter in their relationship because she loved him just the way he was. A jealous Jake Berkley had compared them to Shrek and Fiona from the popular kid's films; needless to say she had blown her roof and ranted for so long that he was deaf for days after. She had told her lover and he had just laughed. Not just a chuckle but a huge booming laugh and after a few minutes she had found herself in stitches too. That was the thing about him, he always cheered her up. Most of the time he didn't even know but he always brought a smile to her face whenever he entered the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"How are you and Walter spending the weekend?" Natalia asked as the two women sat down for lunch.<p>

"We've invited the other two musketeers over for lunch on Sunday then we are going out tomorrow night." Calleigh replied. Everyone in the lab had heard of the three musketeers; meaning Walter Simmons, Ryan Wolfe and Jesse Cardoza and they all wondered how the three had become such fast friends.

"Anywhere nice?" Natalia asked; pressing her best friend for info.

"Yeah he's taking me on a romantic evening to the opera." Calleigh replied with a slight blush.

"Aw that's so sweet!" Nat replied. "I wish Frank was that romantic. His idea of eating out is the Texas all you can eat buffet."

"Well at least you know you'll never go hungry." Calleigh replied in an attempt to lighten the mood. Natalia glared before her lips started to curl and the two girls had to giggle. "Come on he must have done something slightly romantic in the past four months."

"Well… He did surprise me the week before last. He had cooked a fantastic three course meal and he had set the table out with candles and everything before I got home. He had sent the three girls to Alexx's for the weekend and he gave me the best weekend I've had in a long time…"

"Okay that's enough info thank you." Calleigh interrupted. "I asked about your romantic life not your sex life."

"Speaking of which how is the… you know… sex with Walter."

"Natalia!" Calleigh shrieked after nearly choking on her glass of water. "You can't ask that!"

"Why not?"

"Because you just… can't!"

Despite their relationship giving Natalia a lunch time talking point and the fact that they made a rather odd couple Calleigh Duquesne knew that deny that she loved Walter Simmons very much.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes i hid another odd couple in there. It was two but i decided to make the other one into another chapter so watch out for it coming!<strong>


End file.
